


It's Done

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very old drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Very old drabble.

The warm sunshine upon my face awoke me. The last thing I remembered… was that I was lifted up by a huge creature and it felt like a dream, though it wasn’t. I actually thought I was dying, leaving the shadows behind me and finally finding some rest. And rest I found, I can’t remember the last time I had such a good proper sleep, and I was lying in a bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow. I tried to lift myself up with both arms, though as I did, I felt a shot of pain through my hand and I noticed the bandage around my left hand, my third finger was missing. ‘That miserable Gollum creature’ I thought as I looked at my finger, or at least what was left of it. Then I noticed Sam laying next to me, he was sleeping, breathing gently as I looked down upon him. I smiled, ‘Sam.. my dear Sam, I’m so glad you’re all right.’ I thought and stroked his curls with my right hand. I looked up, blinking against the sun, watching the ceiling of our room and immediately a hundred questions came into my mind… ‘Where are we?’, ‘Are Merry and Pippin al right?’, ‘What about Aragorn and Legolas and.. and Gimli?’, ‘Am I ever going to see the Shire again?’. There was no one in the room to answer my questions and I was too weary to come out of bed so I tried to catch my breath and calm down. Once again I looked at Sam’s peaceful face and I sighed, crawling back under the blankets and laying myself at Sam’s side and putting myself into a deep untroubled sleep.


End file.
